


I'm just tired

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [22]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fluff, Gavin gets to be the big spoon, M/M, quiet night, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: After a long day at work, Richard feels cuddly.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I'm just tired

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

It had been a hard day at work for both of them and now that they were finally home, they tried to relax in their own, separate ways. Nothing unusual for them. The GV200 was sick of people looking at him like the old, broken model he was and appreciated the silence and some time for himself for once. He had made dinner for his partner, before sitting down on the couch zapping through the different programs, not really finding anything worthwhile, so he opted to music. The slow relaxing type with still enough beat to be interesting.  
Richard on the other hand had went straight to the shower, letting cold water wash over him for a little eternity. Gavin knew the man was bad with people, too. That’s why they were such a good team. Efficiently working, understanding each other without words and preferring the other’s company over anyone else. They build up something together. Something neither of them could find a precise term for, but it was damn pleasant.

Gavin looked up from the music video that was playing and was gifted the perfect view of Richard, who hadn’t cared to put on a shirt. He wore just some old, bulky sweatpants that were so different to his normal style that it nearly looked silly. The android allowed his eyes to wander and smirked without shame. RA9, what a beautiful sight… Wait. Since when had he started to see an organic and think of sexy? Well, it didn’t matter, because the human had smelled food and followed it into the kitchen, out of Gavin’s view. He sighed and got back to watching TV.

It took a while for the human to come back and Gavin was so deep in running diagnoses that he didn’t even realised it until there was a warm, fleshy body leaned against him.  
‘Hey, what’s up meatbag, you sick or something?’  
‘No. I’m just tired.’ Richard pressed himself against his side as if to underline his statement. And holy shit, if that wasn’t just the best thing to happen this day. This whole week even! It was very rare for the Detective to get cuddly or seek body contact and the android would exploit the hell out of it.

He shifted slightly and Richard grunted but put the effort in suspending himself until the android had found a comfortable position for both of them. In the end they kind of laid on top of each other’s sides, so that when the human would fall asleep, Gavin could easily slide him off into a spooning position to free himself, should he have to. The android draped his arm over Richard’s shoulder and held him close, gently petting his freshly washed hair that was still a bit damp.

‘Hey, if that’s the result of rough days at the force, I should speak to Fowler about getting us more cases. This is great.’  
‘Hmm-hmm.’ It already sounded sleepy, but the Detective seemed to cling to that little bit of conscious thinking. ‘It would be perfect if you would shut up.’  
‘Aw come on, I barely talked to you today.’  
‘But I had to listen to your gossiping with Tina. I think you owe me.’  
‘And what is it with your little breakdown with your brother, hm?’  
‘Don’t fuck with me, I know you had your fun watching, too.’  
‘Yeah, you are right.’  
‘Finally. Will you be quiet then, bolts?’  
‘Never.’ Gavin grinned at the human opening one eye to glare at him half-heartedly. But despite his words, Gavin stayed silent, taking in every little detail of the man’s relaxed face as he slowly descended to sleep. The GV200 couldn’t stop grinning, let the man slowly sink into his back, arm draped across his hip and entered stasis with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
